


Nirvana

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Coming Out, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Technically the continuation of my last fic, but can be read seperately as well. Keeping the first part separate because it’s not explicit!





	1. Nothing is Better

Charlie wakes up as he always does- splayed out on the bed, drooling a little, and boner prominently displayed through his thin PJ pants.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s not his bed, and he’s not alone in it.

Zee’s still asleep just inches away, and Charlie races to pull some covers over himself. His cheeks turn redder and redder as he starts to remember the dream he had last night.

It’s not that he meant to dream about his captain, and he’s trying to tell himself that being cuddled to sleep by anyone would produce the same result. He’s not sure he believes himself. 

The dream comes back to him in fragments but there’s lots of nakedness, lots of getting fucked by his captain. He buries his face in the pillow and sighs at himself.

His movement stirs Zee, who, still mostly asleep, turns to face him. He places a hand on the smaller man’s lower back, pulling him in closer. Charlie’s eyes go wide, panicking a bit because remembering the dream did nothing to get rid of his boner. 

He finds himself being the little spoon again, and it takes everything he has not to reach down and touch himself. His hands are so close, Chara’s body so warm and comforting. He sighs again.

“You up little one?” Zee’s voice is low in his ear.

“Kinda.” Charlie’s heart is racing.

Chara turns him around so they’re facing each other, and Charlie silently thanks god for the thick bedspread covering him.

They make eye contact for a few seconds before Zee leans in and kisses Charlie, all softness and warmth. It’s not a terribly long kiss but it sends shivers down both their spines. 

Charlie looks at Zee with wide eyes, unable to convince himself to say anything. 

Zee starts to get up, pulling Charlie along with him. “Come on, I’ll make us breakfast.” 

Charlie is a bit stunned, pretty tired, and still very hard but he lets himself be pulled toward the kitchen anyway. 

He quickly sits at the island as his captain makes them some oats. Charlie tries to reach some sort of meditative state to convince his dick to calm down, and it’s not working. He’s suddenly noticing how ripped Chara is; not that he didn’t notice before but this time all he wants to do is touch. He notices the curve of his ass, the strip of skin exposed when his shirt rides up a little. He even thinks about how Zee’s twice his age, which isn’t helping him calm down about this whole thing.

Zee puts a bowl in front of him, snapping him out of his embarrassing thoughts. For now.

Charlie reaches for a spoon but is stopped, and Chara feeds him a few spoonfuls instead.

“Good? Need anything?” 

Charlie shakes his head, cheeks tinted pink at the attention he’s receiving.

“Hope it’s ok I kissed you this morning. Was hard to resist.” His captain says in between bites, and Charlie can’t take much more of this.

“It made me feel good.” He says, immediately regretting his choice of words. He wanted to tell Zee that it’s all he fucking wanted, that he makes him feel safe and loved and amazing. But he’s nervous. Maybe beyond nervous. 

After he swallows the next bite Zee leans in again for another kiss, longer this time, giving Charlie the chance to slide his hand onto the older man’s thigh and let out a little moan. 

Chara breaks the kiss again, telling him they need to finish breakfast first. He keeps feeding him in between his own bites, and Charlie idly thinks that he’s never wanted to come more, as fucked up as that makes him feel.

Zee clears the table this time, and Charlie feels a little guilty about not helping but he’s kind of trapped in his head at the moment. Why did Zee kiss him? Because he’s cute or because he wants to fuck him? And why did eating breakfast turn out to be so hot?

“I’m gonna shower, Zee, if that’s ok?” 

“Of course, go ahead.” Zee says, doing some dishes. He’s so nonchalant and relaxed for someone who just kissed his own teammate. Twice. Charlie’s jealous of his composure as he quickly makes his way to the shower, stripping off immediately and getting a hand around his dick as fast as humanly possible.

He lets out a litany of curses as he works himself up, knowing it won’t take long. He thinks of Chara kissing him earlier leading to more, touching his captain’s dick, letting himself get fucked. He comes hard with his back against the wall, panting.

—————

Once he’s cleaned up and dressed again, he heads back out to Zee, not knowing what to expect. At least he took the edge off. 

“Feel better?” 

Charlie laughs, “yeah, thanks Zee.”

Chara suggests a walk to the farmers market to get some fresh air, and Charlie agrees. As they’re heading towards the door, Charlie can’t help himself. “Zee? Can I kiss you again?” He’s a little surprised at his own bravery. 

Zee wordlessly picks up the smaller man and puts him down so he’s sitting on the counter. They kiss deeply this time, tongues sliding together, Chara’s large hands resting on the top of Charlie’s ass. 

Charlie’s dick fills up again easily, and he’s searching for friction any way he can as the kiss continues. 

Zee glances down, “Hard already for me? Didn’t you just come in the shower?” 

Charlie’s pulse quickens at his captain’s words. Never in a million years did he think he’d hear anything like that out of Zee’s mouth, especially not directed at him. 

“Um, yeah I did, how’d you know?” He swallows hard. 

“Just assumed. I used to get off almost every time I could when I was your age.”

Charlie blushes, and Chara kisses him again, eliciting small, whiny moans from the younger man. He suddenly has a vision of Zee’s massive hands working up his own dick, which he hasn’t seen yet but he assumes it’s massive too. Everything about Zee is.

“You wanna come again before our walk?” Zee asks, and the paternal tone he takes with Charlie goes right to the younger man’s dick. 

“Yes, please Zee.” 

Zee wastes no time, unzipping Charlie’s pants and pulling his leaking dick out. 

“No undies?” 

Charlie blushes for what feels like the 100th time today, and shakes his head. 

“So cute.” Zee coos, working Charlie’s dick up, precum making the slide easier. “Such a good boy.”

Zee’s praise is making Charlie’s head spin, and he comes quickly afterwards, all over his captain’s hand. Zee brings a couple fingers to Charlie’s mouth, watching intently as the younger man cleans all the come off of them with his tongue. “So pretty, baby.” They kiss again, and Charlie has no idea what he did to deserve all this praise and affection but he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Latch

They finally end up making it out the door and towards the farmer’s market. It’s close to freezing, still early morning in Boston. Zee breathes in deep, grabbing Charlie’s hand briefly to squeeze it. “feels good huh?” 

Charlie doesn’t know if he’s talking about the weather or the touching. “Yeah, really good.” 

That’s another thing to love about Zee, Charlie thinks. For such a huge and intimidating guy, he has a thoughtful and sweet outlook on life. Charlie hates to admit it but he’s never even been to a farmer’s market. He barely goes to grocery stores.

Zee’s greeted by name by almost everyone they pass; Charlie gets the sense it’s not because of his celebrity status, he just literally comes here all the time. Charlie smiles wide when Chara slings an arm around him and introduces him to everyone as “my boy.” He can’t tell if people think they’re father and son and he likes it that way. 

They head back, walking close, bags in hand. They stop for a moment when Charlie mentions he wants some hot chocolate. 

Zee notices how the smaller man’s nose and cheeks are red from the cold, how sweet and innocent his face is, always is. He almost feels bad for the thoughts he’s had about him all morning. Almost. 

Before they head into the cafe, Chara tilts Charlie’s chin up and kisses him, long and slow, not caring if anyone sees them. “Couldn’t resist.” 

“I love you, Zee.” 

“Love you too little one.” 

—————

They settle on the couch when they get back to Zee’s place, under a blanket to warm up. Charlie slots into his captain’s side, getting as close as he can. 

He reaches across to pull himself closer and accidentally touches Zee’s dick, and pulls his hand back. Zee’s definitely hard, he thinks, and he’s not sure what to do. He ends up apologizing.

“It’s ok, you can touch if you want, Charlie.” The eye contact makes Charlie’s pupils go wide, and he feels frozen. 

“You wanna touch me, little one?” 

Charlie nods, still unable to convince himself to move. He’s past nervous at this point.

“I’ll show you.” Zee says, and he guides Charlie’s hand to his dick, hard but still restrained by his pants. He moves their hands up and down, and lets out a low groan. 

“Fuck, Zee.” Charlie breathes out, a little dizzy. “Feels so good daddy.” 

Chara doesn’t seem phased but Charlie is mentally kicking himself for letting that word slip. He shuts his eyes tight and tries to will himself back in time a few seconds. 

“You like touching daddy’s dick?” Is Zee’s reply, and Charlie’s sure he fucking died last night and this is heaven. 

“Fuck, yeah, feels so big.” 

Chara repositions Charlie onto his lap so he’s straddling him, big hands on Charlie’s thick hips, pushing his length up into him. Charlie’s only complaint is that they’re both still fully clothed. 

Charlie leans forward and kisses Zee again, this time with urgency, tongues sliding together, rutting down onto his captain’s dick. 

“So pretty like this.” Zee coos, sliding the younger man’s shirt off, then his own. There’s so much contrast between their bodies; Chara is all muscle, long and lean, while Charlie is still thick and boyish despite all his muscle. Both men stop to admire the other’s body, and it’s a moment Charlie wishes could last forever. Zee’s eyes are scanning him hungrily, wanting to see more. Zee runs his hands along the younger man’s sides, stopping to thumb his nipples. 

Charlie increases his rutting pace, letting his head fall back. Zee keeps circling his nipples, thrusting up, wanting more than anything to fill his boy up. He knows he’ll need to be patient. 

“Charlie, you wanna get naked for me?” 

Charlie pulls his head forward and his hair falls in his eyes, giggling, and he accepts. He’s a little nervous but he wants to make Zee proud.

He stands in front of his captain, hesitating a little. He unbuttons his pants, slowly letting his dick spring free. He turns around and slides his pants off the rest of the way, revealing his thick thighs and ass. Chara moans and touches himself over his pants, which are getting uncomfortably tight. 

Zee’s never seen a more perfect ass than Charlie’s, and he needs to touch. 

“Can I see your dick, Zee?” Charlie’s question is almost a whine, basically begging for it already. 

Zee laughs and undoes his pants, sighing when his dick is finally unrestrained. He gives it a couple pumps and Charlie swallows hard. Zee is unsurprisingly fucking huge, tip shiny with precum. He almost drools. 

“Fuck.” Is all he can say before he kneels down in front of the older man, too shy to touch yet. He watches Zee’s hand move up and down, inches away.

“Touch yourself, little one. And stick your tongue out.” 

Charlie feels a little silly, but then Zee’s rubbing his dick back and forth on his tongue, and they’re both moaning. 

“Such a good boy.” Zee purrs out, pushing his dick into Charlie’s mouth. The sight of his dick stretching the younger man’s full lips is almost too much, not to mention the way Charlie looks up at him.

“Will you fuck me, daddy?” 

Chara has a hard time not flipping Charlie over and slamming into him at that, but he knows better.

“Of course baby boy. We’re gonna have to get that little hole ready first.” Chara replies, positioning Charlie in front of the couch, still kneeling. He sits behind him and admires the view before spreading Charlie’s cheeks apart. 

Zee almost feels guilty, seeing Charlie like this. His hole is so smooth, so incredibly tight. “Have you been fucked before, Charlie?” 

Charlie buries his face in the couch, embarrassed. “No daddy.”

Zee lets out a “fuck” under his breath and continues. He leans in and places kisses on Charlie’s cheeks, the backs of his thighs. He slowly moves towards his hole, licking a strip over it. Charlie moans, pushes his ass back, curses. He’s played with his hole a little before but he’s definitely never been eaten out. 

Zee hums into it, sending delicious vibrations through the smaller man’s body. Zee’s face is pretty much buried at this point, getting Charlie’s hole sufficiently wet before sliding his tongue in. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Is all he can get out. He feels so incredibly dirty bent over like this with his captain’s tongue in his ass. 

“Your hole tastes so good, princess.” 

Charlie’s moans get louder at that, rutting his hips forward, desperate for friction. Did Zee just call him ‘princess’ or did he fucking dream it? Either way he’s painfully close to coming. 

“Zee, daddy, so close.” He whines out, and Zee figures he can come once more before he gets fucked. He remembers what it’s like to be 21 and needing to come all fucking day. 

He gets Charlie up onto the couch, kneeling down in front of him. Zee takes his dick in his mouth in one go, and it only takes a couple seconds for him to come down his captain’s throat. 

Zee swallows quickly and wastes no time pushing Charlie’s legs up, licking into his hole again. Charlie’s writhing and whining, overstimulated. 

“Still want daddy inside you, little one?”

“Please, want it so bad.”

Charlie’s head is back, eyes closed, hair falling in his face. Zee has his knees pushed up to his shoulders, licking into his already red hole. His dick is spent but somehow filling up again, slowly. 

His head snaps up when Zee inserts a long finger into him. 

“So tight, so sweet.” Zee coos, kissing Charlie’s inner thigh. He curls his finger up and Charlie has definitely never hit that spot himself before. He cries out, grabbing his own legs for support. 

Zee smiles and hits the spot over and over, coaxing high moans out of his boy. 

He slowly adds more fingers, scissoring them to get him to open up. Even after he has four fingers buried in Charlie’s ass, he’s unsure of how he’s ever gonna get his dick in there. 

Meanwhile, Charlie is a sweaty, writhing mess. He’s begging Zee to fuck him, so the older man grabs some lube from the bedroom. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you, okay? If it hurts or you need me to stop just say so. Got it?” 

Charlie nods, but looks completely out of it. 

“Charlie, I need you to say you understand. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Sorry Zee, I understand. I’ll tell you if it hurts.” 

“Good boy, love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Zee coats his dick with lube, the cool of the gel somewhat relaxing. His dick has been hard for what feels like all fucking day. 

He lines up and teases around the tiny hole, slowly pushing in. Charlie is holding onto his own legs for dear life, eyes wide. As he stretches, tears start forming in his eyes, but he doesn’t want to stop. He feels amazing, completely blissful. 

“You okay little one?” Zee stops, noticing the tears. 

“Yeah, please keep going Zee, need it all, please.” 

Zee hates to admit it but seeing tears run down Charlie’s face is only making his dick harder. He pushes in all the way, hitting that spot again, making Charlie throw his head back and let out a pretty primal scream. 

“Feel good baby? Like being full?” 

Tears are still flowing down his face, but Charlie thinks it’s more from too much emotion than pain. “So, so good.” He can’t say much between breathing hard and having his body almost vibrate from the pace of Chara’s thrusts. 

“Gonna fill you up, little one. Want it?” Zee’s thrusts get a little more dynamic, moving his hips to hit every part of Charlie’s insides.

“Want daddy’s come.” Charlie’s pretty much incoherent at this point, and he’s surprised he gets out anything at all. 

After a few more thrusts Zee’s coming, milking every last drop into his boy, filling him to the brim. He stays in up to the hilt while he jerks Charlie off, the younger man coming for the fourth time that day in just a few strokes.

Zee doesn’t pull out, instead opting to take in the sight of his teammate, his love. He’s soaked in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. His tummy is covered in his own come, chest rising and falling from exertion. His chubby cheeks are red, streaked with tears. 

He finally pulls out, grabbing some damp washcloths to clean his boy up. Charlie’s all but limp at this point, so Chara carries him to bed for a nap. They spoon, just like last night, and Charlie thinks he’ll wait till he’s fully awake later to tell Zee how much he means to him. How fucking amazing and safe he makes him feel. For now he’s content just falling asleep in his captain’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of our captain’s 1500th game 💕


	3. I’ll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

From then on, when Zee hugs Charlie on their way off the ice, or when they get their gear off in the locker room, it’s different. When Charlie gets hurt on the ice and goes to Zee for reassurance, it’s different. The other boys know that the two men are close, but something seems to have shifted between them. 

Now their hugs are tighter, there’s more whispered between them. Charlie looks at Zee with an admiration previously unfathomable. He’s such a huge part of his world now. He has been ever since Charlie was drafted but now he goes home with Zee, gets taken care of. Not to mention still getting mentored by him on and off the ice. He has no idea where he’d be without the gentle giant. 

The two do go to some length to keep their relationship a secret. Zee doesn’t think the staff would appreciate it, and although some of the boys would support them he doesn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Charlie receives this patient explanation once again, after asking his captain if he can kiss him in the locker room. They just came off the ice after a win, and Charlie’s buzzing. He’s up close to Chara, both still very sweaty and out of breath. 

Charlie pouts, and while his pout is usually irresistible, Zee resists. 

“You’re so cute. We can kiss all you want later, baby boy.” 

Charlie accepts this and walks over to get his gear off. Chara watches him walk away and marvels at the younger man’s persistence. He’s probably asked Zee to kiss him 20 times in front of their teammates, and every time Zee has said no. Charlie’s said it’s something about the boys knowing he belongs to Zee, about knowing he’s taken care of. 

Charlie doesn’t make it easy to say no, whether he knows it or not. He’s across the room getting his gear off, his thick ass making it difficult to pull his base layer off. Once it’s finally off his ass jiggles a bit, and all Zee can think about is burying his face in it. It’s one of his new favorite activities, he thinks. Charlie’s ass is, for lack of a better word, ridiculous. It fills Zee’s massive hands, whether he’s spreading the younger man’s cheeks apart to lick him, or holding it for leverage as he fucks him. His hole is so tight every time, it’s always a struggle to even get his tongue in. Lately he’s taken to having Charlie sit on his face, letting the smaller man move around as he pleases. He’ll drag his balls across Zee’s face, then forward to his hole and back. The only rule is that Charlie has to come untouched when he’s riding Zee’s face- which he always does, whining and pushing his hole down on Zee’s tongue as hard as he can. 

Zee finally snaps out of his trance, determined to get home as fast as possible with his boy.

—————

“I’m so exhausted.” Charlie breathes out as he lands on the bed, still in his coat and shoes. They’ve had a long few days, between being on the road, charity events, and the near-constant fucking. 

“I know, baby boy, but I need you to get undressed before we go to bed.” Zee says, pulling him to his feet. 

“Undress me?” Charlie half whines, stretching his arms out. He’s grumpy and pouty, Zee’s favorite.

Zee begins, starting with Charlie’s coat, shoes, kissing him in between. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, kissing all the way down. Charlie’s still whining, but now because he’s getting hard and he wants Zee to touch. 

“So cute in your undies. Guess what?”

“What?” Charlie asks, all big eyes and chubby cheeks. 

“You’re gonna taste daddy.” Zee says, their bodies pressed together, dicks rubbing against each other. 

Charlie moans, getting a little lightheaded. He’s never eaten Zee out before, although he’s asked plenty of times. Zee usually feels like eating Charlie out instead- not that the younger man would ever complain. 

But tonight, Zee thinks, he’ll let his boy taste. He’s been so sweet and patient with Zee’s no PDA rule, so he deserves it. 

Zee grabs Charlie’s dick over his boxer briefs before pulling them off, leaving him naked. He wastes no time getting Zee naked, his urgency making the captain laugh. 

Once they’re both naked, Zee lays back on the bed, pulling his knees up to expose his hole. Charlie half-stifles a moan in his rush to get to him. 

“Slow down, little one. I’ll show you.” Charlie stops on his knees right in front of his captain, dick painfully hard and leaking, but he tries to pay attention. “You know how I taste you? Get it nice and wet before you put your tongue inside.”

“Wanna taste you so bad daddy, promise I’ll be good.”

Zee laughs, but it’s cut short when he feels Charlie’s tongue at his entrance. Charlie’s laying on his stomach, ass on display, moaning into it. He circles his tongue around like Zee said, and soon his spit is dripping downwards.

“Taste so good.” He says, words mostly muffled. He’s rutting against the bed for friction, ass jiggling with every thrust. It’s all almost too much for Zee, who’s gripping onto his knees for dear life. 

“Fucking slut.” He growls out, pushing forward into Charlie’s face. The younger man slips his tongue inside, reaching every inch he can, both men getting close already. 

“Use your fingers.”

Chara’s words make Charlie moan, and he slides his tongue out just enough to get a finger in. He pulls back and looks up at his captain, eyes wide, heart almost beating out of his chest. He has an overwhelming urge to fuck him, one finger inside, dick leaking. 

“You wanna fuck me, Charlie?” 

He blushes hard and looks down, “yeah, please daddy?” He punctuates his words with unintentional thrusts forward, clearly wanting it more than he can express verbally.

Charlie pulls out and Zee leans forward to suck him, to make the slide easier. He takes him all in, only stopping to tell him not to come yet. 

Once he’s sufficiently wet, Zee lays back again and Charlie slides in easily. He’s panting already, looking in his captain’s eyes for reassurance. 

“Doing so good Charlie, love your dick. Like fucking daddy?” 

Charlie can only nod and whine, totally overwhelmed, tears forming a bit in his eyes. It’s a totally different experience than being fucked, he thinks. The fact that Chara trusts him so much, lets him inside, is almost too much. 

“It’s ok baby boy, you need to stop?”

“No, love fucking you, wanna come inside.” Charlie says, picking up his pace. 

“So good for me, feels so good.” Charlie’s favorite thing is when Zee praises him, and it’s all just too much. He comes hard, groaning and milking every drop into his captain. 

“Good boy, so hot.” Zee says as Charlie pulls out, totally spent. Zee flips him onto his tummy, dick still wet against the bed, and slides into him. It’s a tight fit made a little easier by Zee’s precum, but still a little painful. 

Charlie groans into the mattress, a little from overstimulation, and a little from surprise. Zee’s pushing into him, body covering him, hand around his throat. It’s a little rougher than he’s used to but it’s making his dick hurt from filling up again. 

“You were so good for me Charlie, gonna come for you now little one.” Charlie’s a whining and crying mess, face pressed into the bed. “Such a good boy filling daddy up.” Zee’s lips are touching Charlie’s ear as he talks, and it doesn’t take long for the larger man to come. He slams into Charlie over and over, spilling out into him for what feels like ever. 

He pulls out and they catch their breaths, kissing a few times for good measure before Zee cleans them up. He takes his time cleaning the come off Charlie’s dick, which is mostly hard again already. 

“Zee, fuck.” Charlie groans, leaning back on his hands, legs outstretched. “Can I come again?” His cheeks are red and his eyes are still wet, he looks completely worn out. 

Zee pushes the younger man’s legs up, exposing his hole. He instructs him to hold his legs up, and gets to work. He slides a couple fingers in and finds Charlie’s prostate right away. He wastes no time, giving it as much attention as possible. Charlie’s breathing hard, whining as usual. 

“Gonna make you come like this, baby boy.” 

His whines and groans get louder. He’s only ever vaguely heard of coming from prostate stimulation, and he’s really not sure what to expect. Although it does feel so good he can barely get words out.

“I’m scared, Daddy.”

Zee stops. “Don’t be scared, baby. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good. I’m gonna touch you here,” He says, pausing to stroke at Charlie’s prostate once more, “until you come. But it’s gonna feel different and it’s ok if nothing comes out of here.” He points to Charlie’s dick, which is stupidly hard and leaking. “That ok honey? We don’t have to do it right now.”

“No, wanna try. Will it hurt?” Charlie’s mostly out of it but he’s hanging on just enough to be kind of coherent.

“It won’t hurt baby, promise.” Zee says reassuringly, kissing his boy briefly. 

He continues applying varying pressure inside, adding a third finger. Charlie’s head is thrown back, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He’s thrusting upwards for friction he won’t find. 

“You can do it Charlie, always do so good. So sweet, princess.” 

After more touching and more of Charlie concentrating as hard as he can, he comes incredibly hard from just Zee’s hand. A little bit of wetness dribbles out of his dick, and he says “fuck” about 20 times, eyes closed tight. 

“So fucking good Charlie, so hot.” Zee finally pulls his fingers out and cleans Charlie up once again, pulling him into a cuddle. Charlie’s crying a bit again from, well everything, and clinging onto Zee for dear life. 

“Love you so much, Zee. Thank you.” 

Zee laughs, “Love you too, little one.”


	4. Unintended

It’s been a few weeks since Chara’s had some alone time. They have a few days off, Charlie’s on a little trip with his family, and the captain plans to make the most of his time.

He gets home from the gym and showers, long and slow, the stream of hot water working the knots out of his back. He starts to work his dick up but stops; he figures he’ll wait until Charlie gets back, even though he knows Charlie won’t wait. Can’t wait.

He dries off and decides to make himself a nice dinner. He never has the time usually and he stopped at the market earlier, so he gets everything set up. He idly thinks of Charlie while he’s cooking, how the younger man hangs around in the kitchen while Zee cooks, accepting tastes of everything, stealing kisses. How he gets in the way and smirks up at his captain, knowing Zee will pick him up and put him on the counter, usually followed by more kisses. 

He’s pulled out of his daydreams when his phone buzzes. It’s a stupidly cute picture of Charlie with his parents at Disney. Charlie had wanted to take his parents as a thank you for taking him so many times. 

They’re all cute but all Chara can see is Charlie’s chubby cheeks, sweet smile. The picture is accompanied by a “miss you, love you.” from Charlie. 

Suddenly all Zee wants is his boy, cuddled up on the couch, walking to the store, anything. He misses him so much he aches, and it’s barely been two days. He realizes he’s been stupid not to ask Charlie to live with him. He didn’t want to scare him or rush things, but he decides then and there that he never wants to spend another night away from him, if at all possible. 

“Miss my perfect boy. Love you too sweetheart.” 

Charlie’s heart races at the text. He’d snapped the selfie earlier, and now that he’s back in his hotel room alone he misses Zee more than ever. He swears he could physically feel it the farther away he got from his captain. He had begged Zee to come but the older man insisted this was a special trip for Charlie and his parents. He was right, but Charlie still pouted. 

He lays down on the massive bed, feeling very small. He wishes Zee was here to undress him, kiss him, cuddle. 

“Hello?” Zee picks up the phone with an amused tone, trying to keep his excitement under control. He hasn’t heard Charlie’s voice in two days and he feels like he’s in high school again. 

“Hi Zee, what’s up?” Charlie’s clearly smiling through his words, and Chara smiles too.

“Cooking, just showered. You?”

“Just in the hotel, wishing you were here.”

“You having fun though? I’m sure your parents appreciate you taking them on such a nice trip. You’re a sweet son.”

Charlie uses all of his willpower to not say ‘thanks daddy’. He settles on “I miss you.”

Zee laughs. “It’s ok little one, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Wanna see you now. I’m all cold and still in my clothes on the bed.”

“Change into your PJs, baby.” 

Charlie smiles at the name and obliges, telling Zee he’ll be right back.

“Ok I’m comfy now.”

“What’d you change into?” 

“Big shirt and some boxer briefs, why?” Charlie’s smirk can once again be heard over the phone. He can’t help but smile when he thinks of Zee picturing him. 

“Just wanna have an accurate picture in my head for when you come later.”

Charlie’s breath hitches, blood rushing down to his dick. “Zee.” He whines a bit, adjusting his dick to get more comfortable.

“Not yet Charlie, I said later. Tell me more about your day.” 

Charlie sighs and moves his hand to his side, obedient. He recounts the rides they went on that day, the food they ate, the weather. He even decides to be extra polite and ask Zee about his day, all while his dick his hard and leaking, forming a wet spot in his undies. 

“Not touching yet, right?”

“No sir.”

“Good boy. I had a nice day, went to the gym, took a walk. Dinner’s almost done. Oh and I almost touched myself in the shower but decided to wait until you’re back. Don’t wanna come if it’s not in you.”

“Fuck, Zee.” 

“When you get back, Charlie, I’m gonna fill you up. Gonna come inside you so much, then lick it all out so I can do it again.”

“Can I touch myself, daddy?” 

Zee’s dick fills up at the name. “You can now, baby. But go slow, touch over your undies first. You wet for me?”

“So wet, Zee.” Charlie’s rubbing himself, regretting putting underwear on at all. His legs are spread out wide, trying to mentally will Zee into existence on his bed. 

“Lick your fingers little one, pretend it’s daddy’s dick.”

Charlie wants to cry. Zee’s deep voice over the phone, instructing him like this, it’s almost too much. 

He takes three fingers in his mouth and moans around them, letting his captain hear everything. 

“Such a good boy. You wanna touch your hole for me?”

“Want you to touch it, want you to fuck me, so bad.” Charlie’s whining, sounding more desperate by the second. 

“Charlie, why don’t you FaceTime me so I can see? Wanna see you.” Charlie mentally kicks himself for not thinking of that sooner.

In a few seconds they can finally see each other, both with wide smiles. Charlie forgot how good Zee looks with a beard. He has a Bruins baseball cap on too, one of Charlie’s favorite looks on his captain. 

Zee also gets to see one of his favorite looks on Charlie; in his PJs, messy hair, dick prominently displayed through his tiny undies. 

“Suck on those fingers again for me, Charlie.”

Charlie’s jealous of Zee’s composure for the thousandth time in their relationship, and obeys. Zee’s still fucking cooking, getting things wrapped up and on his plate. He’s walking around the kitchen and it’s not fair how fucking hot he looks. His eyes don’t stray from his screen though, keeping a close watch on his boy.

“Now, get those undies off and start working on that hole, little one.”

Charlie props his phone up halfway down the bed and wastes no time getting naked. He knows Zee only said undies but he’s already too hot to not be naked.

He pulls his legs up so Zee has a full view, and teases a spit-slicked finger around his rim. “Are you hard, Zee?” 

“Of course, you look delicious Charlie.” 

“Can I see?” Charlie slides one finger inside, gasping a little. He usually doesn’t finger himself, so it’s a little bit of a foreign feeling. Zee angles his phone down to show his dick straining against his jeans, ridiculously obvious even through the thick denim. He strokes himself a couple times for good measure.

“See how hard you make daddy? Can’t wait to be inside you again, but for now you can pretend your fingers are me.”

“My god, Zee, what the fuck. So fucking hot.” Charlie’s breathing hard, now with three fingers moving in and out. 

“Touch your dick with your other hand now, ok? Gonna get messy?” 

“Yeah, so close for you Zee.” Charlie’s flushed red, three fingers in his ass and the other hand working his dick up as fast as he can. He finally comes hard, all over his tummy and chest, under Zee’s watchful gaze. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it Chara’s really regretting his decision not to come until Charlie gets home, but he ignores the urge and instead focuses on his boy.

“So hot, you did so good my love. Wish I was there so much to clean you up, think you can manage it?”

Charlie nods and slowly starts licking the come off of his fingers, scooping more up from his chest when he runs out. Chara’s having an even harder time keeping his hand away from his own dick. Charlie’s so fucking obscene it’s ridiculous, and replaying in his mind are all the times he’s watched him eat his captain’s come. 

“Fucking slut.” He growls out, and he’s met with a smile. “You know what you do to me, but I’m still not coming until you’re here.” 

“You sure, daddy?” Charlie has one hand teasing his nipple, one hand idly playing with his balls. 

Zee sighs, slipping a little and touching his dick over his pants, just for a second, just to give himself some relief. He usually has so much control over himself, but Charlie is an exception. The younger man pretty much breaks all of Chara’s rules. 

“Can I see it, please? Just wanna see you touch it.” Charlie’s insatiable as always, and Zee tells him he can see that all he wants when he gets home. 

Charlie agrees and pulls his undies back on, settling back under the covers. He feels stupidly lucky that he gets to be the one that shares these moments with his captain, his precious little personal time that he still devotes to his teammate. 

“I miss you so much Zee. I know I keep saying it but it’s true. Not just cause I want you to touch me, I just fucking miss you. Your cooking, our walks. How you cuddle me when we watch movies, you’re just fucking sweet.”

Chara smiles wide, and actually blushes a little bit. Charlie is so open, so willing to say exactly what he’s thinking and Chara loves that about him. 

“Miss it too, Charlie. I was thinking when I was cooking how much I wanted you here, you’re too far away. And...I don’t want to be away from you again.”

“Me either Zee.”

—————

After a few hours of “make up for the five days we lost” sex when Charlie gets back, Zee remembers the question he’s been meaning to ask. 

They’re walking to a little nearby cafe, hand in hand, when he stops. 

“Charlie, remember when we were talking last week and I said I didn’t wanna be away from you anymore?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you live with me? I’ll help you get-“

“Fuck yes!” Charlie interrupts his captain, jumping up to kiss him. They both laugh, still kissing, Charlie pulling away a little so they’re nose to nose. 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t have to be right now.” Zee says, putting Charlie down to get a good look at his expression.

“Zee, I love you so much. You’ve helped me grow into myself, I can’t even explain how fucking important you are to me. To be honest I wanted to live with you the first time you cooked for me. I thought it was dumb of me but then you touched my dick and I was like yeah I for sure need to move in here.” Zee laughs, heart filled with so much emotion for this ridiculous man. 

“I love that I get to call you daddy sometimes, be taken care of, and then you push me so hard to be strong and independent the other times. And I love that you’re twice my age, that’s fucking hot. You’re fucking hot. So yeah, I’m sure.”


	5. It’s Your Voice That I Have Known

Charlie has a lot of “I never thought this would happen in a million fucking years” moments with Zee, but the scene in front of him right now might top all the ones before it.

They’re in Zee’s apartment- their apartment- Charlie still has to correct himself even after living here a few months. They’re in their apartment, Zee tied to the bed, pulling against his restraints to get to Charlie, to get to any kind of friction. 

Charlie’s still a little stunned. He thinks back to the events leading up to this moment, slightly confused as to how they got here. Zee’s tied him down a handful of times now, always a treat for them both. But this morning over breakfast, with a hand up Zee’s shirt, Charlie playfully said “I wonder what it would be like if I tied you up, daddy.” 

Hours later and Charlie’s still not sure how he convinced his captain, but he’s not complaining in the slightest. He knows Zee wants to be teased, made to wait. He told Charlie he was proud of his confidence and thought he should have some control for once. Still, he’s hesitant. 

Zee’s hard and precum is dripping down his dick to his balls, groaning watching Charlie slowly touch himself. Charlie’s really just stalling, wanting to look at Zee like this for as long as he possibly can. 

“Charlie, touch daddy’s dick.” Zee thrusts up for emphasis, his wrists and ankles tightly restrained. 

Charlie crawls into the bed, rubbing his lips as lightly as he can over the head of Zee’s dick. “Like this?” 

Zee’s eyes roll back in his head, needing about 100 times the friction. Charlie knows he’s a fucking tease and it makes his captain’s dick twitch.

“I know you can do better than that, baby.” 

“I don’t know daddy, it’s so big.” Charlie kitten licks the tip, playing dumb and little, while his hands are holding Zee’s hips down.

He moves up the bed to straddle Zee’s chest, dick hanging heavy in front of his captain’s face. “Want it daddy?” 

“So bad little one.” 

Charlie touches himself again slowly, tip barely grazing Zee’s lower lip. “Charlie please, let me taste my boy.” 

Charlie slides in without warning, fucking Zee’s face at the same agonizingly slow pace. He’s learned a lot from his captain- one important thing being how to pace yourself. He knows if he doesn’t go slow he’ll come immediately and ruin the whole thing.

Zee’s moaning around Charlie’s dick, spit dripping down his face. He’s painfully hard and all of his restraints are already leaving bruises, which just makes him more turned on. 

Charlie pulls out abruptly leaving Zee breathing hard, and moves up to line his hole up with Zee’s mouth. The older man wastes no time licking inside, Charlie moving his hips front to back to get more friction. 

Charlie’s kneeling on Chara’s biceps to be in this position, and it really fucking hurts. Charlie knows it hurts, so he stays that way for a while. He’s learned that even though his captain loves to take care of him, he also has a pretty serious pain kink.

Chara’s groaning underneath him, eyes shut tight to bear all the pain and still eat his boy out. Once his hole is sufficiently wet, he moves back down the bed, sliding Zee’s dick in with one long motion. Zee almost fucking cries at the feeling, his dick barely being touched all night. 

“Actually, want you to lick me more.” Charlie says casually, pulling off and moving back up the bed to his previous position. Zee winces at the pain but obliges, continuing to lick into Charlie’s hole. He’s actually surprised that his restraints have held up this long given the near-constant pressure he’s put on them.

Charlie decides to be nice and go back to taking Zee’s dick, still maintaining his slow pace. He stops at the very top every few thrusts until Zee’s begging for it, desperate and whining. It’s a version of his captain he never thought he’d see; a version he might be the only one to ever see. And it makes him feel fucking amazing. 

“Please, please Charlie just let daddy come. We can do anything you want. Daddy needs to come so bad.” 

Charlie’s bottomed out, sitting and watching Zee’s biceps flex as he pulls, dick twitching inside the smaller man. 

“Come like this, Zee.” 

“I need you to move, baby.” 

“No, come like this.” 

“Charlie I need-“

“I said come like this, I’m not moving.” Charlie’s watching Zee like a hawk, clenching around his base just a tiny bit to help him along. He knows Zee can usually fuck for hours and not come, but he thinks he’s teased him enough tonight that he should be able to do this.

“Talk to me, Charlie.” Zee says, accepting the challenge, concentrating.

“Want you to fill me up, daddy. Wanna feel your dick spill out inside me.”

“So hot, baby boy.” Zee’s not moving, but his dick is twitching, getting closer by the second. 

Charlie starts to touch his own dick, moaning like a slut, and that does it for Chara. He comes incredibly hard, Charlie watching with wide eyes, increasing the pace on his own dick. He comes soon after, coating Zee’s abs and chest. 

After they’re both totally spent, Charlie pulls off with a wince and unties his captain. 

“Shit, Zee.” He says, feeling bad about the deep bruises on his wrists. 

“It’s ok little one, I like it. You did so good for me, such a good boy.”

—————

Later they have a few of the boys over- Zee always insists on team dinners when schedules permit. All of the boys know that they live together at this point, but no one really knows that they’re dating. No one suspected it really, and luckily it’s common among all the teams for players to live together. 

Charlie has taken the role of “greeter”, which he at first interpreted as playing Mario Kart and yelling “come in!” from the couch, until Zee yelled at him from the kitchen.

Charlie quickly paused his game and got up to open the door for Bergy and Marchy, giving both men hugs. 

“Ooh can I play? I wanna be Peach.” Brad’s barely in the door when he notices the game, unable to suppress his competitiveness even for a second.

He sits down with Charlie, Bergy going over to help Zee in the kitchen. 

“It’s different in here since the last time, Charlie decorating?” Bergy asks after hugging his captain. 

“Yeah, he’s into that whole Hygge thing, wanted it to be cozier.” Zee’s eyes light up when he talks about his boy, there’s no hiding it. He doesn’t want to hide it.

“You like him living here?” Bergy’s smiling, the answer already obvious from Zee’s small smile. 

“Yeah, really like it.” Zee looks over to the couch where Charlie and Marchy are yelling at each other about blue shells.

“He’s so sweet, we have a lot of fun.” Zee says, eyes still trained on Charlie.

“Zee, are you guys together?”

Chara blushes a little, turning his gaze down, a rare look on him. 

“It’s ok if you are, I won’t say anything.”

Zee nods, trying to hold back a smile.

“I’m happy for you, Zee.” Bergy pulls his captain into another hug, and Zee wants to fucking cry. He hasn’t told anyone to this point, and he shouldn’t be surprised that Bergy is supportive and amazing, but it just feels good to have someone know. He’s not sure Bergy even knew he was gay before. 

“He’s lucky to have you, I know he knows that.” Bergy says softly, still hugging. 

“You guys ok?” Pasta asks, and they hadn’t even realized he’d arrived. The captain and his alternate pull apart, laughing. 

“Pasta! Yeah we’re ok.” 

Pasta offers help, but Zee tells him to go play with Charlie and Marchy instead, hugging him and thanking him. 

Once the three boys are settled on the couch, Zee turns his attention back to Bergy. 

“Thank you. Really, no one knows about us yet except you, and it’s such a relief. I love that boy so much, he’s perfect for me.”

Bergy’s beaming, so excited to see his captain so fucking happy. 

“I bet he’s insatiable.” Patrice says idly, somewhat uncharacteristically. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Marchy. But yeah, he is.” Zee says, laughing. 

—————

Later after dinner, all the boys pile onto the couches to take turns playing FIFA. Zee pulls Charlie into the closest bedroom when he hands the controller off to Tuukka.

“Right now?” Charlie asks, already unbuttoning his pants. 

Zee laughs, kisses him. “No little one, I just wanted to talk to you for a second.”

“Oh, everything ok?”

“Of course, just wanted to say that Bergy knows about us.” Charlie’s eyes go wide and Zee continues. “It’s ok, it’s Bergy, he’s happy for us and he won’t say anything.”

“How’d he find out?” 

“He asked how I liked you living here and I guess I couldn’t hide my fondness for you. He just knew.” Zee smiles, tilting Charlie’s chin up for a kiss, long and slow.


	6. Hand of God, Deliver Me

To say Charlie had a rough night would be an understatement. He played well, but was targeted so much and hit so often that he started to flinch even when his own teammates passed him on the ice. He struggled through an intermission interview with a red face and eyes cast down, itching to get back to the locker room and back to Zee.

Almost in tears, he walks over to the older man with a pout. All he wants is to hug him, get kisses, but they’re both surrounded by teammates who don’t know about their relationship. Well, except Bergy.

Chara stands up nonetheless and pulls Charlie into a hug, rubs his back. “Sweet boy, I’m sorry you’re having a rough night. I love you so much.” Zee’s words are whispered and send Charlie over the edge, so he buries his face in his captain’s chest to hide his tears. Zee just strokes his hair and shushes him.

Soon enough they have to go back out on the ice for the final period, and after some more encouraging words Charlie’s ready. They end up losing, though, and he can’t help but blame himself. He’s so hard on himself- probably more so than anyone on the team.

He sulks for a couple days, one night he even spends more time than usual in front of the mirror picking out flaws.

“Charlie, you’re so handsome, stop that. You’ll be okay; you just have to keep looking ahead. Nothing we can do about the loss except play better next time. All of us, not just you. You’re great, baby.”

“Promise, daddy?” Charlie’s tone is somewhat childish, so Zee plays along. He knows playing little helps him cope sometimes, although the older man tries not to overindulge him. He likes having his boy confident.

“Of course, baby boy.” Zee coos, pinching Charlie’s cheek. “ Perfect boy.” They kiss at that, and Charlie melts into it.

“Daddy, is Bergy the only one who knows about us?” Charlie’s pouting, so Zee kisses his lower lip.

“Yeah sweetie, why?”

“Why can’t the other boys know? I wanna kiss you in front of them; I want them to know I’m yours.”

Chara starts to slowly undress him, lead him to the bed. He lays the younger man out on his back, admiring the view.

“So pretty, Charlie. You want me to leave some marks that the boys can see tomorrow? Maybe on your neck? Your chest?”

Charlie blushes deep, a little overwhelmed at the thought. “Yeah, please, want that so bad.”

“What if they ask about the marks? Would you be embarrassed? Or would you tell them your daddy gave them to you?”

Charlie’s breathing heavy and feeling a little lightheaded at Zee’s words.

The older man starts to kiss Charlie’s legs, thighs, slowly working his way up. “Would you tell them how good you are for me, how I fill you up every night?”

“Yeah daddy, want them to know how good you make me feel.” Charlie’s hands are balled up into fists at his sides, knowing he can’t touch himself until instructed. Still, his dick is twitching with every word, every kiss Zee gives him.

“Bergy knows. Said you must be insatiable.” Chara skips over Charlie’s painfully hard dick to kiss his tummy, chest.

The younger man blushes again, deeper. “Really?”

“Yeah, think he’d like to see you like this. They all would. You’re so pretty, baby.”

Charlie’s already overstimulated and his dick hasn’t even been touched tonight. He’s pretty sure he’ll come immediately once it is.

Zee takes him in his mouth and his premonition was right; he does come immediately. His captain holds some in his mouth and moves to kiss him, come dripping down into Charlie’s mouth.

“You even taste good, baby boy.” Zee coos, their lips still touching. Charlie swallows it all down and licks Zee’s lips, moaning into it.

He flips Charlie onto his tummy and spreads his cheeks, blowing on him lightly and giving his boy chills. His intention was to tease a bit more but he can’t resist tasting right away, licking a thick strip over Charlie’s hole. He circles his tongue around, pushing it inside. The slide is made easy by all the saliva- he’s pretty sure Charlie’s ass actually makes him drool.

“All mine.” Zee’s voice is low and his words slightly muffled.

“All yours, daddy.”

Zee flips Charlie back over and lines up, and he probably didn’t prep enough but he thinks if he’s not inside Charlie soon, he’ll come before he gets the chance. They’ve also discovered together that Charlie has a little pain kink of his own.

Chara slides in to the tight heat, Charlie just barely stretching around him.

“So big, daddy. Hurts.”

“You like when it hurts, just a little? Like stretching to let daddy in?”

Charlie can only nod, on the verge of tears. Chara places a gentle hand around Charlie’s throat, increasing his pace at the same time. He leans down to bite and suck on the exposed parts of his boy’s neck and chest.

Charlie’s moaning, thinking of all the marks he’ll have tomorrow, and it’s all making his head spin. Chara comes soon after, face pressed into the crook of Charlie’s neck.

—————

The next day at practice Charlie intentionally wears a V-neck to show off, and the two men can’t keep their eyes off each other.

Charlie gets some whistles and comments from the boys, every one making him blush. Zee just watches, thinking of how sweet his boy is. He decides to organize a team dinner that night, with a surprise in store for Charlie.

“You really went hard on him, huh?” Bergy asks Zee, eyes mostly on the younger man.

“Yeah, he wanted to show them off.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, but they will tonight. I can’t keep seeing him so sad about keeping us a secret. It’s really messing with his confidence.”

“He’s lucky to have you, Zee.”

“Thanks Bergy, love you.”

“Love you too.”

—————

That night Zee’s kind of on edge, making dinner but mostly focused on what he’s going to say to the boys. Most of them are in the living room playing games, but Charlie’s in the kitchen with him which calms his nerves a bit.

“Miss you.” Charlie’s arms are wrapped around Chara’s waist as the older man cooks, so he turns around.

“Miss you too baby.” He lifts Charlie’s face up by the chin. “What would you think about me telling the boys about us tonight?” Zee figures he could have eased Charlie into the idea a little better but he’s nervous.

Charlie’s eyes go wide. “Really? Tonight?”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have to keep hiding, I feel bad about making us wait so long.”

“Don’t apologize Zee, it’s fucking scary. But I’m ready if you are. I love you.”

“Love you too. Are you sure you’re ready? I won’t push you to come out if you’re not ready, but if you’re sure I’d like everyone to know how much you mean to me.” Zee’s voice is so soft and Charlie thinks he could cry. He takes a deep breath instead, and tells the older man once again that he’s sure.

They head out to the boys and serve dinner, both a little more nervous than before.

“Look at you two, so domestic.” Brad’s words earn an elbow from Patrice and a few laughs from the other boys.

“That’s actually something we wanted to talk about.” Zee says quietly once they’re all served and seated. “I’ve known a lot of you for a long time and I know you know me as a very private person.”

Charlie’s holding Zee’s hand under the table, heart pounding. Everyone’s really about to find out that he’s dating their captain. On one hand he’s nervous, afraid of judgment for a number of reasons, but he’s also beyond excited. Excited to stop hiding, to be able to talk to people close to him about his love.

“Charlie and I moved in together a while ago but before that, we started dating. I thought about telling you all countless times since then, but we finally decided we’re both comfortable doing it now. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, but I also want to make sure Charlie knows how much our relationship means to me, and how much I love him. I really do love you, Charlie.”

The younger man is looking up at Zee, eyes brimming with tears that haven’t escaped yet. “I love you too.”

Bergy puts a comforting hand on Charlie’s back, calming his nerves a bit. “I’m proud of you both, we all are.” He looks around at the boys and while they do look a bit shocked, they’re quick to voice their support along with Patrice.

“You promise you guys are okay?” Charlie asks the group after a bit, voice quiet.

“Of course Charlie, we all love you both. We’re just happy you’re happy.” Carlo’s words make Charlie want to cry.

“Thanks Brando. Love you too.”   
  


—————

“So how big is he?” Marchy’s question is quiet, whispered to Charlie while they’re both bringing dishes into the kitchen.

“Come on.” Charlie’s blushing, and a little annoyed.

“I’m serious, must be ridiculous.”

Charlie pauses and takes a long look at Marchy. He should have known that this particular teammate would be a little over-interested. He decides to indulge him anyway, if only to freak him out.

“He’s massive. Need two hands to get around him. Barely fits inside me, even still.”

Brad’s eyes are wide, stuck staring at the dishes still in his hands. He’s searching for words that aren’t coming, and Charlie feels pretty good. For silencing Marchand and for getting to brag about Zee’s dick.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Bradley.” Bergy’s words snap Marchy out of his trance. “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing, was just congratulating him on landing Zee. Guy’s a catch.” Brad winks at Charlie and heads back out to the living room.

—————

That night Charlie cuddles up close to Zee on the couch, still buzzing.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, really good. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, baby boy.”

“Marchy asked how big you are.” Charlie says, giggling a bit.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I shut him up though. Told him the truth, how you barely fit.” Charlie’s still smiling, cheeks pink.

Zee looks at him with surprise. “You really said that?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen him at a loss for words before.”

Zee smiles wide at Charlie’s words, kisses him deeply. His boy is so much happier, more confident since the moment they told everyone. Not to mention thinking about him bragging about getting fucked is making his dick fill up at a dizzying pace.

“Can I fuck you?”

Zee blushes at Charlie’s forwardness, reaches down to palm at his own dick. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it baby?”

“Yeah, could you um- could you ride me? Like this?”

Zee’s eyes go dark, and he kisses Charlie again before slipping down onto his knees, getting his boy’s pants down in record time. He takes him into his mouth, getting the length as wet as possible before removing his own clothes and straddling the younger man.

He grabs Charlie’s dick and teases it around his rim, making them both moan.

“You want it, Zee? Want me to fill you up?”

Zee’s heart rate picks up; Charlie almost never calls him by name during sex, especially in such a low, wrecked voice. It makes his dick twitch. “Yeah, Charlie, want you. Can I have it?”

Charlie grabs hold of his own dick, moves it against the older man’s rim himself, spreading his precum around. “Mmm, kinda want you to beg for it. Don’t get my dick too often, right?”

“No, really miss it Charlie. Please, will you fuck me? Please baby?”

Charlie groans, clearly having a hard time resisting. He does love teasing his captain on the rare occasion that he gets the chance, though.

He glances down at Zee’s dick, looking painful, twitching and leaking. There’s a certain power that comes with leaving such a massive, perfect dick untouched; having such a strong man completely at your mercy, begging to be fucked. Charlie savors it a bit longer, working himself up while Chara whines above him.

“God, love watching you like this. You’re so good for me. Wanna fuck you now, come on.”

Zee wastes no time sliding down onto Charlie, both men letting out relieved groans.

The smaller man sits back, hands on Zee’s hips, letting him do all the work. “Fuck, Zee. Such a slut for it.”

Zee blushes deep, increases his pace. He’s never seen this side of Charlie, not to mention he’s never had anyone talk to him this way. It’s going to his head and he keeps bouncing, dick getting more painful by the second. His orgasm catches him by surprise, pushes gasps out of him as his pace stutters.

“Fuck, are you- fuck.” Charlie comes quickly, tightening his grip on Zee’s hips and holding him down through it.

They take their time coming down, kissing as much as they can while catching their breaths.

“Really like seeing you like that.” Zee tilts Charlie’s chin up, meeting his gaze.

“I like it too.” Charlie runs a finger down Zee’s chest, abs. “Still yours, though.”

—————

The locker room is a little different now that the boys know, but not as much as Charlie had feared. They’re all still primarily focused on the games, and Chara’s still their captain. The culture of inclusion that he and Bergy have built over the last decade makes it probably the best locker room in the league to be yourself in, and that thought makes Charlie beyond happy.

They’ve still held off on PDA, but tonight, Charlie scores his first goal of the season to win in overtime. The entire team is buzzing in the locker room, all overflowing with praise for Charlie.

He wants one more thing, though, to make it a perfect night.

“Zee, will you kiss me?”

He barely gets the question out before his captain is kissing him, holding the back of his head, Charlie melting into it. They’re both half out of their gear and the other boys don’t waiver in their celebration. They definitely notice the kiss, though, and Charlie assumes it’s Brad who wolf-whistles at them.

It’s a perfect moment, really, and Charlie finally feels seen, feels like his team- his best friends- know everything they need to know. That he’s Chara’s and Chara is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my favorite fic I’ve ever written. Thank you to everyone who’s left a comment or kudos ❤️❤️❤️ I’m glad so many people appreciate our boys.


End file.
